


Fashion Disaster

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Persistent Park Yoochun, Quasi Model Jung Yunho, Reluctant Jung Yunho, Rich Park Yoochun, fashion puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: At a routine fashion show, Yoochun sees something he wants. But Yunho has his doubts.
Relationships: (with a side of Changmin/Jaejoong), Yoochun/Yunho





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun has his elbow on the edge of the table, his chin cradled in his hand. He is bored. Bored. Bored, and he doesn’t care if everyone knows it.

This fashion show for the newest line of product hopefuls to be sold at his store is taking too long. Most of the clothes are cheaply made and more for a spring or summer show than the fall line that Yoochun is looking to expand. Fall gets the short end of the stick when it comes to men’s fashions. There is always less of a choice.

Another model steps out from behind the partition in slightly tattered jeans, a standard t-shirt and a sport coat. Yoochun does like the jeans, but the rest of the outfit looks like everything else his company sells. After the jeans, there is a nice trench coat with more buttons than necessary and a beautiful, hand-knitted oversized sweater that has others from his table rolling their eyes, but Yoochun likes the way that is appears to be falling apart.

And then the clothes are boring again. Black slacks, pinstriped slacks, button downs, sport coats. He has all of these. Or he can easily replicate the look with what is already in his store.

Yoochun resumes his bored position, lifting his champagne glass up for a sip every now and then.

The interested murmurs of those around him have Yoochun looking up from trying to count the threads in the tablecloth.

From the partition steps out something straight from the tales of gods.

The model isn’t new; Yoochun has seen him in at least seven outfits by now. But it’s the suit he’s wearing that catches his eye. Straight lines, beautiful deep rich color. Sculpted around his shoulders. The slacks are just the right fit, showing off the model’s thighs. The tie is hideous, but Yoochun likes the look of the thick tie at the man’s neck.

Yoochun sits up in interest.  


Changmin, his assistant, snorts softly. Yoochun ignores him and smiles. The models struts to the end of the short runway, stops, turns and struts back. The pants cling to the man’s backside in all the right places.

Yoochun stands up, drawing attention to himself, and not caring. Changmin stands after him. Without saying anything to his table-mates, Yoochun leaves and weaves his way around the other tables toward the set up. Security doesn’t bother to stop him as he goes backstage.

The model in the suit is standing under the scrutiny of a man who is beautiful in a very ethereal sort of way. Yoochun recognizes him as Kim Jaejoong, designer and owner of _Hero's Clothing and Accessories_.

And Yoochun realizes that the outfits he’d enjoyed the most, including the oversized sweater, were all of his designs.

Kim Jaejoong is unbuttoning the suit jacket.

“Leave it on,” Yoochun says, moving toward them. They both glance at him, and then they both bow.

Yoochun accepts the bow with a nod of his head. He holds out his hand for Yunho, and after a look at Jaejoong, he takes it. Yoochun leans over it and presses warm lips to the back of his hand.

His assistant snorts.

Yoochun keeps a hold of his hand and runs fingertips along his palm. “Beautiful,” he mutters, staring at the man’s sculpted face.

“Jung Yunho,” the designer says. “My main model.”

Yoochun smiles. “I meant the suit, but the word is appropriate for your model as well. The suit deserves to be shown off. It’s beyond a decent time for lunch. Would you care to join me?”

Again, the beautiful model looks at Jaejoong.

Yoochun tightens his hold on the man’s fingers and tugs him forward. His grip is loose if the man wants to get away, but Yoochun hopes he won’t. Without another look at the others, Yoochun turns and starts walking. His hand is tugged, but Yunho follows.

“Changmin,” Yoochun says before they leave the backstage area. “Do your thing and make sure we have _Hero's Clothing and Accessories_ in our stores in time for the holiday sales this autumn.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yoochun smirks when the man suddenly walks a bit faster, to be even with him. Their hands shift and fingers entwine. “I meant to tell Jaejoong that I wanted that cream sweater you had on before this outfit, but this suit is very distracting.”

“Just the suit?” Yunho ask, voice deliciously low pitched.

Yoochun smiles. “For now.”

“It comes in a faded gray blue that would look better on you than the cream.”

Yoochun pretends to think about it and nods. “I’ll definitely take that one. They look very comfortable.”

“They are. Jaejoong is an amazing designer.”

“I can tell. His are the only outfits I liked today.” Yoochun looks over at Yunho and he licks his lips. “And his models. Or at least just one.”

Yunho swallows and manages a smile.

With a chuckle, they leave the banquet hall of the hotel and make their way to the front doors. A concierge opens the door, and Yoochun’s sleek, white ferrari is already waiting for him.

Yoochun opens the passenger door for Yunho and moves to the driver’s side, where another concierge is there to open the door and hand him his keys.

He starts the engine and listens to it purr for a moment. After putting the car in drive and sliding out of the main driveway of the hotel, Yoochun says, “Just so you’re not surprised, I’m going to take you to my penthouse and fuck you over a surface as soon as we’re done eating lunch.”

Yunho takes a very deep breath. “Does my cooperation guarantee that you’ll buy Jaejoong’s designs?”

Yoochun laughs. “No. That’s why I left Changmin to figure out the details. You don’t have to sleep with me, but I’ve been told that it’s a wonderful experience.”

Yunho snorts.

Yoochun smiles and lets silence fall between them.

“This car is amazing,” Yunho says after Yoochun accelerates at a light.

“It’s one of my favorites.”

Yoochun has a standing reservation for lunch at [La Categorie](http://www.lacategorie.com/french.php%E2%80%9D), one of the highest-end French places in Gangnam. He was on his way there, but Yunho has not acted impressed by his wealth, and Yoochun figures he is only there because of Jaejoong, despite his reassurances. So instead, he turns at the next street and heads toward his old high school and his favorite place for tteokbokki. It takes another fifteen minutes to arrive at the Apple House.

His car draws a fair bit of attention from the high school kids lingering around, and Yoochun internally smirks at his very unimpressed companion.

The only thing that sucks about this area of Seoul is the lack of parking, and it’s another almost ten minutes before a car is leaving a spot and Yoochun slides his ferrari in.

“No valet,” Yunho mutters.

Yoochun laughs. “Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to walk.”

“Amidst the poor folk.”

The sarcasm rankles a bit, but Yoochun shrugs it off. He’ll much rather have Yunho’s real personality than a fake one meant to make him happy. It’s one reason why he already agreed to have Jaejoong’s clothes in his store. The pandering and star-treatment is nice on occasion, but Yoochun prefers to have the real thing in his bed. It’s another few minute walk to the restaurant.

After two of those minutes, Yoochun finally says, “You’re not very talkative.”

“I didn’t know I was required to talk.”

Yoochun rolls his eyes. “God, you’re difficult.”

Yunho glances over at him. And keeps walking. Again, shoulder to shoulder. Part of Yoochun loves that he’s so assertive, that he isn’t pandering for Yoochun’s whims because Yoochun is rich. It’s a refreshing feeling.

The Apple House hasn’t changed much since Yoochun used to come by for a late night snack after studying all night. The walls are still covered in high school graffiti, and as always, his eyes stray to the corner where he knows his name and his brother’s name are written in bright red pen.

The ahjumma behind the counter does not recognize him, but he smiles anyway and orders and pays for a large dish of tteokbokki. They sit next to a group of high schoolers who shy away with whispers.

“This ...” Yunho is looking around, reading the writing on the walls. “... is not what I was expecting.”

Yoochun smiles. Good. “It’s one of the best places in Seoul for tteokbokki. You have an accent. Where are you from?”

“Gwangju.”

Yoochun waits for Yunho to continue, but he doesn’t and Yoochun fights back a sigh. He is really working much harder on this one than usual.

“When did you move to Seoul?”

Yunho sighs, and Yoochun figures he’s just as irritated with more or less being forced to accompany Yoochun to lunch.

“I came up here to be a trainee and applied at a bunch of entertainment companies.”

“Didn’t work out?”

“No. I’m not much of a singer. I love to dance though.”

“I’m the opposite. Dancing takes way too much effort.”

Yunho smiles. “Not for me.”

“Ah, true, but we can’t all be incredibly rich, successful businessmen.”

Yunho leans back, arms crossed, and practically glares at him.

Yoochun did not mean it as an insult, but to the other man, it must have sounded that way.

“You do know that you don’t know what I do with my life outside of modeling for Jaejoong.”

Yoochun nods his head. “Very true. What do you do with your life outside of modeling for Jaejoong?”

“I’m in law school.”

“Congratulations,” Yoochun says, duly impressed.

“I hate it, but I promised my mother to do as my father says. Uptight businessmen who flash their money around irritate me.”

Yoochun smirks at him just as their lunch arrives. Perfect timing, too. It’s been a long time since Yoochun has misjudged someone so thoroughly. But he likes Yunho’s honesty. He wonders how different this lunch would be if he had not already agreed to accept Jaejoong’s line.

After a few bites of food, Yoochun asks, “So how do you know Jaejoong?”

“We were both trainees at the same time, but Jaejoong is tone deaf. He had way more fun during costume changes so he decided to design his own clothes and went back to school.”

“He’s really good.”

Yunho nods.

“He knows exactly what the urban-fashion conscious masses want. I especially liked the vest the other model was wearing. The dark orange one. Is that wool?”

“Yes. Jaejoong has that style in a few other colors as well.”

“It will look nice with some of the the sport coats I already sell. A long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, and it’s a perfect outfit for a day out.”

Yunho nods again, and Yoochun decides that fashion will keep him talking, so he continues to discuss the other clothes he remembers from the show, including the suit Yunho is wearing, other suits Jaejoong has designer, and the trenchcoat with too many buttons, and then he asks Yunho about what other designs he missed because he dragged Yunho to lunch. Their conversation lasts through lunch and into the drive back to the hotel where the fashion show is probably just ending.

They’re discussing the merits of skinny jeans versus boot cut jeans when Yoochun pulls the car into the main drive. The concierge hurries to open the door, but Yoochun holds his hand up and signals him to wait.

“I thought we were going to your penthouse,” Yunho says carefully.

Yoochun shrugs. “I can get it from someone willing. Even if I’d love to see that suit crumpled up on my floor, I’m not going to force you out of it.”

Yunho looks slightly confused but slightly relieved. “Thank you for lunch.”

“You’re welcome. Tell Jaejoong I’ll be in touch.”

Yunho nods, shoots Yoochun one more confused glance, and then climbs from the car. Yoochun fights to drop his head to the steering wheel. Must keep up appearances. He drives back to his office, locks himself in and tells his secretary that only Changmin is allowed in. But by six, his assistant is no where near and not answering his cell phone. Frustrated, Yoochun leaves his office and goes to a nearby club to see what is available for the evening, even if it won't be the long legs, thick thighs and broad chest in his imagination.


	2. Dinner

“You’re an idiot.”

Yunho rolls his eyes at his best friend. He’s heard the same thing for almost three weeks now. “I’m not going to sleep with someone just because they are rich.”

“You would have if it meant he would buy my designs.”

“Yes, but that’s different. It’s for you. I love you.”

This time Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know. And I totally appreciate that. I would appreciate it more if you would get that stick out of your ass and get something else up your ass so you won’t be such a grumpy best friend.”

Yunho sticks his tongue out at him.

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Please? He wants sole rights, Yunnie. Sole rights. Do you have any idea what this means?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Please come with me.”

“Your boytoy will be there. You don’t need me.”

“Changmin will be there in a very official capacity, and he takes his duties seriously, and I doubt I’ll get a smile from him. I need your support so I can squeeze your leg under the table so Yoochun won’t know how nervous I am.”

Yunho shuts his eyes in defeat. He wonders why he bothered protesting anyway. Jaejoong always gets what he wants. “Fine. But I’m not going to sleep with him.”

Jaejoong kisses his cheek. “This is why you’re my best friend and not Junsu.”

“Junsu can say no to you, and Junsu would sleep with him.”

“Exactly. Which is why he's always happy. Sex does that. Now, hurry up and get snazzy. I’m leaving in fifteen minutes.”

Yunho grumbles but drags himself off his comfortable couch and into the bathroom to do his hair and some not-so-subtle makeup. He goes for stylishly chaotic, he is a designer’s main model after all. He decides to wear the knitted sweater that Yoochun admired. It’s not exactly cold enough for it or appropriate for the classy restaurant they are going to, but he wants to show Jaejoong’s abilities off to anyone that wants to look. Remembering the conversation he had with Yoochun about jeans, Yunho encases his legs into tight, black, skinny jeans. Also designed by Jaejoong, just for him.

When he comes out of the bedroom, Jaejoong’s eyes widen and he dramatically fans himself. “Yoochun is going to pitch a tent when he sees you.”

“Not dressing up for him.”

Jaejoong smirks. “Consider it a perk.”

Yunho smiles. He bends down to slip on some boots and Jaejoong runs his hand up the back of his thigh.

“Definitely perky,” he mutters and squeezes Yunho’s ass.

Yunho laughs and bats his hands away to finish getting ready.

Five minutes later, they leave the building and see a blue Porsche Panamera sitting at the curb. A well dressed man stands next to it with a sign that has Jaejoong’s name on it.

“Oh wow,” Jaejoong says and whistles.

Yunho rolls his eyes.

The driver smiles at them and moves quickly to open the back door. Jaejoong slides in all the way, and Yunho follows.

Jaejoong is more impressed with the luxury, mainly because his family is poor, and Yunho is from a line of lawyers. He was driving a Porsche Carrera before he was fourteen, though Jaejoong does not know that.

“This car is sex on wheels,” Jaejoong says.

“It’s gorgeous,” Yunho agrees. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Jaejoong flushes and slaps his arm. “Stop that.”

“It’s very true, and you’re dressed to kill.”

Jaejoong is in one of his own suits, navy blue with a lighter blue shirt underneath and a dark, patterned tie. His hair is short, spiked up around the middle. It’s a reminder of why Yunho used to tumble around in a bed with him when they were younger. He trails his fingers over Jaejoong’s thigh.

“And you’re trying to distract me from my nerves.”

“Yes, I am.”

Jaejoong smiles at him gratefully and grips his hand tightly. They stare at the city coming to life as the sun falls behind buildings. Nothing in Seoul ever sleeps. The driver winds the car through Gangnam. By the time he stops in front of Mui Mui, Yunho has nail marks on his fleshy part of his hand and Jaejoong has almost gasped his way to a panic attack.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong’s face to him, kisses him shortly and smiles at the shocked expression on his face. “You are amazing. Your designs are amazing. Everything is already in place. Why are you so nervous?”

“This is it, Yunnie. I mean ... I just ...”

“It’s your break, I know. Come on. He’s already buying, he’s already offering you a contract. Lucrative.”

“Oh god, I’m going to throw up.”

The door next to Jaejoong opens and Yunho pushes him a bit. “Later. We need to go impress.”

“Oh god,” Jaejoong mutters, but climbs from the car.

The driver escorts them into the restaurant, tells the hostess that they are with Park Yoochun, and the hostess smiles and escorts them to a table.

Yunho looks past her, to Yoochun, and has the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen. He keeps his model face on, but on the inside, he’s smirking. Take that Mister Rich Successful Businessman. Yunho is suddenly very glad he decided to come.

Yoochun and Changmin both stand. Changmin is in an Armani suit, very polished, very tailored. Yunho is sure that Jaejoong can loosen the man up a bit. Yoochun is wearing a tight, black turtleneck with black slacks and a black suit jacket.

They exchange bows and Jaejoong tries not to flail giddily when Changmin actually takes his hand and kisses the back of it before pulling out his chair. Yunho pulls out his own chair.

Yoochun smiles at him. “You both look great.”

“You too,” Jaejoong says, though his eyes are on Changmin’s.

Yunho pinches Jaejoong’s side and darts his eyes to Yoochun and Jaejoong splutters a bit and nods and tries to get himself to relax.

“Relax,” Yoochun says. “This is only formal because you’re signing papers. Nothing has changed. I still love your talent. I still want everything you produce exclusively in my stores and I’m still willing to pay what we agreed upon. And I’m still very attracted to your main model.”

Yunho fights the urge to roll his eyes. Again.

They eat dinner first and talk of future designs and accessories. Yoochun tries to draw Yunho into the conversation, but he only answers Jaejoong’s questions. It’s almost cute how frustrated Yoochun grows as the conversation continues.

After dinner, Yoochun orders them all a shot and bottles of soju. Changmin talks Jaejoong through the details of the contract, pointing out specifics. As Jaejoong drinks, he slides his chair closer to Changmin, hands on his knee as he signs all the places of the contract.

“Well, looks like they’re going home together,” Yoochun says.

Yunho does roll his eyes this time.

“And you still don’t think I’m attractive.”

“I never said you weren’t attractive. I’m just not going to fall into bed with you because of it or your money.”

“That’s fair. But you aren’t giving me a chance to prove myself beyond my money. That isn’t fair.”

Yunho thinks about that, crosses his arms, and then he nods. “Okay. That is true.”

“I really do like you,” Yoochun says. “Maybe at first I saw you as a challenge, but I do like you. You’re determined, but cautious and smart. You’re loyal to your friends and considerate to strangers. You look amazing in those jeans.”

“Skinny jeans,” Yunho says with a smirk.

“More like fuck-me jeans.”

“Jaejoong just says that’s a perk of the design.”

“I will agree. Let me take you out, please.”

Yunho takes a deep breath. “I could use some dessert, to contrast the cloying sweet nauseating mess next to us.”

Yoochun laughs and spares the other two a look. Jaejoong is practically in Changmin’s chair and they’re sharing shots from a single glass.

“Do you think they’ll notice if we leave?” Yunho asks.

“Yes. Changmin notices everything.”

Changmin smirks and says, “Yes, I will and please go away now.” Their lips touch and then mold together and Jaejoong visibly melts into his arms.

Yoochun chuckles and stands up. “Shall we go?”

Yunho nods and follows him up. “Call me later,” he says to Jaejoong and kisses his cheek.

Changmin growls and moves, but Jaejoong’s hand wraps around Changmin’s tie and keeps him in place.

Yoochun holds out his hand. Yunho looks at it for a moment and then takes it. Yunho walks next to him with his head up, model face on. The hostess smiles and says she’ll charge the account information they have for the dinner. Yoochun nods in understanding and slips her a very large bill. She blushes and bows and thanks him.

The Porsche is waiting for them, but Yoochun waves it away. “We’re going to walk down the road, but wait here. We’ll be back.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ah, the joys of money,” Yunho sings sarcastically.

Yoochun frowns at him, and once again, Yunho realizes he isn’t being fair. He squeezes Yoochun’s hand and tries to formulate the best way to explain.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, voice soft. “Both of my parents are prosecutors and family dinner was less of a conversation and more of a cross examination. I was raised to believe that things were given to me because of who I was, and I decided that I hated that. I actually ran away to be a trainee. I lived on the streets and learned really fast what it felt like to be hungry. I’m not going to ask you to apologize for being rich, just know that I am not impressed by it.”

“I already knew that,” Yoochun says. He steers Yunho down a smaller alley. Nestled between bricks is a small shop. The only sign is one that is flipped to read “OPEN”. Yoochun opens the door and allows Yunho in front of him.

“Well, hello stranger,” a girl about their age says. In English.

Yoochun smiles. “Hello, Hyolyn. How’s business?”

“The usual. And who is this handsome piece of meat behind you?”

Yunho feels himself blushing, but he keeps his head up, model face on.

“Oh god, is he your boyfriend? Is he off limits already? Why don’t you ever bring men in that will marry me?”

Yoochun chuckles. “No, he’s not my boyfriend, and you’ll have to ask him if he’s off limits.”

Yunho swallows and nods. “Sorry. You’re beautiful, but ...”

Hyolyn smiles. “Most of the men that come in with Micky are off limits for some reason or another. Coffee?”

“Yes, please, and some of your mother’s cake and gelato.”

“Yes, sir, Mister Fancy Suit.”

Yunho lets out a noise that is partially a snort and partially a laugh.

“I knew you’d like her,” Yoochun says and gestures to a small seating area beside a front window. There is a settee and two chairs. Yoochun sits on the small couch, and Yunho ponders for a moment before sitting next to him.

Yoochun glances at him in surprise, but doesn’t protest. He crosses his legs and turns toward Yunho. Knowing they’ll be practically on top of each other, Yunho does the same, and lets their legs shift together.

“She calls you Micky?” Yunho says.

Yoochun laughs. “Childhood nickname.”

“I always wondered about the name of your stores.”

“I always said I’d make a name for myself, out of my father’s limelight, and my brother would laugh and say that sure, everyone would know Micky, so it’s what I named my first store.”

“Well, don’t you two look cosy,” Hyolyn said as she sat a tray down on a nearby table.

“It’s the sweater,” Yoochun says.

“I like it. It looks very comfortable.”

“It is,” Yunho says and clears his throat. “My friend is the designer.”

“Oh, so you’re a fashion snob. That’s how you know Micky.” She serves them their coffee and dessert.

Yunho glances at Yoochun.

Yoochun smiles. “I’m trying to convince him to model for me.”

“A private show?” she says with a wink.

“Eventually.”

She laughs and turns to leave. “Just not on my favorite couch, please,” she calls over her shoulder.

“You want me to model?”

Yoochun smiles at him. “Consider it my ulterior motive to getting you into bed. Jaejoong designs clothes with you in mind. He may change that to Changmin, but you’re both tall and muscular. You look great on a runway.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Here is the part when I tell you that I’ll pay you a lot, but I guess that doesn’t interest you.”

“I model for Jaejoong because he’s my friend, not because he pays me.”

“Model for me because you’re my lover?” Yoochun says and leans into Yunho’s space.

Yunho doesn’t lean away but he does bring up his coffee cup for a sip.

“Guess not,” Yoochun muses. “But, you won’t sleep with me because I’m rich, and my charming personality isn’t working. I guess the only thing left to do is kiss you and see how that works out for me.”

“Maybe I’ll let you kiss me goodnight.”

“If you let me kiss you goodnight, you’ll be kissing me good morning a few hours later.”

“So you’re rich, kind of a jerk, and a slut. Nice.”

Yoochun chuckles. “I didn’t know a person could strike out so often and still be up at the plate.”

“Your attempts are amusing. I’m laughing at how hard you’re trying to swing at the ball.”

“As long as I have your attention.”

Yunho smiles. The man is disarmingly charming in all the right ways, and despite his earlier determination to not fall for the tricks, he is surprisingly pleased at the attention. He leans back in the chair with a bowl of pear gelato. It’s sweet without losing the flavor of the fruit. He takes a bite and then holds out a spoonful for Yoochun. The smile he gets before Yoochun takes the offered treat is beautiful. Yunho clears his throat and asks about his brother, and then talks of his own younger sister. They shift to music and movies, sharing the cake and gelato between them. The first bite is the only one Yunho takes himself. By the time they are arguing South Korea’s chances in the world cup, Yoochun is laying against the arm of the couch, and Yunho is practically leaning over him. He has one hand entwined with Yoochun’s and their legs are twisted together.

“Park Juyoung is the best striker in Korea,” Yunho says again. “South Korea definitely has a chance.”

“He’s been injured and inconsistent. I think we’re better putting our money on Japan.”

“You’re just trying to make me mad now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. You’re pretty sexy when you’re passionate about something.”

Yunho playfully rolls his eyes. He’s gotten used to the random compliments thrown into their conversation.

“So,” Hyolyn says suddenly. “Are you guys going to make out so I can watch, or are you going to leave so I can close the store?”

Yunho blushes and pulls away from Yoochun.

Yoochun stretches. “Is it midnight already?”

“Yes, half past, actually. I’ve been perving. You two look very good together.”

“I’m trying to convince him of that.”

Hyolyn smiles at Yunho. “Considering he’s been about two inches from kissing you for the last hour, I’m pretty sure he already knows that.”

“If he was so close, why did you interrupt?”

“Because unlike some people, Micky Yoochun, he seems to have manners and is aware of the fact that he is in a public shop.”

Yoochun laughs. “Then I guess I better get him some place private.” He holds out his hand and Yunho doesn’t hesitate to take it.

“It was nice meeting you,” Yunho says to Hyolyn.

“You, too, handsome.”

Yoochun leads them out of the store and back down the alley. The streets in the area are crawling with young people out clubbing, drinking and dancing.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be?” Yoochun asks, “Or should we go get a drink?”

“I have a really early class,” Yunho says.

“Okay.”

Yunho picks up their debate on football as they head back to the restaurant. The driver brings Yoochun his blue Panamera and opens the back door. Yoochun thanks him and tells him to return Yunho to his apartment.

Inside the car, Yoochun gives Yunho very little personal space in the spacious back seat. Yunho tries to care, but wraps his arm around Yoochun’s shoulders instead.

When the car stops, Yunho sighs. The ride home felt much shorter than the ride to the restaurant.

Yoochun tilts his head up and smiles at him, and Yunho succumbs to the inevitable. Yoochun is very handsome and very charming.

Their lips brush for a moment, and Yoochun sits up for a better angle, a better kiss. Yunho follows his lead and their tongues brush for a moment. A soft moan from Yoochun has Yunho’s head spinning. He curls his hands up Yoochun’s neck and tangles fingers in his hair.

Yunho meant for it to be a soft kiss. That was all.

If there wasn’t a third person in the car, Yunho is sure their clothes would be flying off.

He breaks the kiss slowly and chuckles at Yoochun’s pout.

“Invite me upstairs,” Yoochun says.

Yunho smiles and presses another kiss to his plump lower lip. “No. I have class, remember?”

“Fine, but let me take you out to dinner.”

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Yunho counters. “I’ll call you.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come upstairs?”

Yunho looks at him for a moment and then drags him into another deep kiss. “Want, yes, but will you? Not tonight.”

“Okay.”

They kiss again, and Yunho thinks each time their lips part that one more kiss and he’ll leave, just one more. And one more again. Yoochun attempts to climb into his lap, and Yunho laughs, this time pulling away from that addicting mouth.

Yoochun’s pout is lethal.

“If your money doesn’t get you what you want, I bet that pout does,” Yunho says and tugs at his lower lip.

“You caught me.”

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” With a sigh, Yoochun huffs and moves far enough away that Yunho can untangle himself to climb out of the car.

Yunho opens the door, leans across the seat, and steals one more kiss. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

With a smile, Yunho climbs out of the car and shuts the door. He turns around and waves as the car drives off. Energized, he bounds up the stairs, two at a time. He fights the urge to whistle and twirl down the hall, because really, it was just a kiss. A really really good kiss with someone more handsome than his last few boyfriends.

He opens the door of his apartment and it takes just a moment for the moaning to register, and Yunho rolls his eyes and pauses to take off his boots. He picks out Jaejoong’s begging whimpers and a deeper voice that he doesn’t recognize but he’s sure it’s Changmin.

Yep. Changmin.

They’re both very naked and very sweaty and very lucky they are on Jaejoong’s arm chair and not Yunho’s couch. Jaejoong is straddling his knees, riding Changmin’s cock, head thrown back. His lower lip his bright red, his hair a mess. There are red scratches covering his tattooed-back and shoulder blades. He gasps and begs, “Let me come, fuck, please let me come,” as he lifts himself up and down.

Yunho scoffs. “Demanding bitch.”

Jaejoong’s eyes fly open for a moment and then they close with a whimper. “Yoochun?” he manages.

“I’m not a slut,” Yunho says.

“I am, fuck, I am such a slut.”

Changmin tangles his hands in his hair and yanks his head down. “Such a bad slut. Pay attention to me. I thought you wanted to come.”

Jaejoong whimpers again.

“I have class in about seven hours,” Yunho says. “Please don’t fuck him so hard that his bed is banging against the wall.”

“Oh god, fuck me that hard, please, please.”

“I’ll fuck you that hard here. Get on your hands and knees.”

Yunho shuts his bedroom door, cutting off Jaejoong’s eager whimpers. He’s definitely going to be listening to music to go to sleep.


	3. Epilogue: Brunch

Yunho wakes to sun streaming on his face. He moans and curls toward the other side of the bed. The other _empty_ side of the bed. He frowns as he grabs Yoochun’s overly and incredibly soft pillow. He wants to fall back to sleep, but it’s too bright and it’s obviously late in the morning. And he has to pee. And eat.

And find out where his lover went.

Slowly he moves to the edge of the king-sized bed and sits up. His body doesn’t ache too much even after the marathon of late night, early morning sex.

As Yoochun said more than six months ago, sex with him was a wonderful experience.

He goes to the bathroom first to pee and brush the lube/come/alcohol taste from his mouth. He can hear someone in the penthouse, but as he learned after his first night at Yoochun’s, it was probably a maid. Someone that did NOT need to see him naked.

Yunho slips on his jeans and his t-shirt. He leaves his jacket on the floor where Yoochun threw it after yanking it over his head. Yoochun said the night before the jacket was “the worst piece of cloth he had ever seen.” Yoochun always seemed to know when Yunho wore something that Jaejoong hadn’t made or picked out for him. Yunho thought it looked good when he bought it. But Jaejoong called it a fashion disaster and tried to confiscate it to turn it into something else. Even Changmin said it looked like 1970s curtains.

Yoochun said it looked better on the floor. Yunho agreed.

Then again, Yoochun did have two fingers up his ass and was teasing him with licks and sucks on the head of his cock and refusing to fuck him until Yunho agreed that he’d never wear it again.

His boyfriend can be very persuasive.

Still a bit sore, Yunho staggers down the hall toward the sounds in the kitchen. It isn’t a maid, but his boyfriend, in nothing more than a pair of loose-fitting gray shorts barely clinging to decency on his hipbones. He stands in front of the stove, flipping over French toast.

There is fruit on the table, and a carafe of coffee.

“What is this?” Yunho says and moves behind him. He slips his hands around Yoochun’s waist, resisting the urge to push the shorts to the floor.

Yoochun shivers before saying, “Fancy, rich people call it brunch.”

“Ah, law students call it breakfast.”

Yoochun chuckles. “Go sit down before you make me want to slip these shorts off and give you something else to swallow.”

“I just had that exact thought.”

“Hm,” Yoochun hums and turns his head for a kiss. “My sexy boyfriend is smart, too. Lucky me. Now go sit.”

Yunho decides not to pout to get what he wants, because he is really hungry and everything smells really good. He goes to the table and sits down. He pours himself a cup of coffee and adds a little creamer to it.

Brunch is ready just a few minutes later, minutes that Yunho spends watching his lover and not believing his luck that Yoochun turned out to be a pretty decent person despite him being rich.

Yoochun sets the plate of French toast down before straddling Yunho’s lap. Yunho wraps his hands around Yoochun’s waist.

“What are you thinking about?” Yoochun asks.

“You,” Yunho says.

“That is a great thing.”

“It is. I love you.”

Yoochun was leaning in for a kiss, but he jerks back and stares at Yunho with wide eyes. “Huh?”

Yunho laughs. “I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Fuck,” Yoochun mutters. “I love you, too”. He leans forward. Their lips meet in a barely-restrained desperate kiss. It’s short. Just enough to wind Yunho up. Yoochun can do that with only a couple of seconds. “Love you.”

“I love you. And your mouth,” Yunho whispers and goes for another kiss. “Love your mouth.” He slides his hands into the back of shorts. “And these shorts. Love these shorts.”

Yoochun laughs. “I love this too-tight t-shirt.”

“You can’t tell me it looks better on the floor.”

“No, but it will look better sopping wet and clinging to your chest.” Yoochun trails his fingers up to Yunho’s very visible nipples straining against the soft cotton of the shirt.

“Does that mean you want me to wear it when we go take a shower?”

“Such a good idea, my smart boyfriend. Let’s hurry up and eat breakfast.”

“I thought you said it was brunch, and why?”

“Because I have a feeling we are not going to be leaving this apartment today and I want to get started on the stay-in-and-play activities that you are so very good at.”

Yunho smiles. “We have a dinner date with MinJae.”

“I’m sure they would rather fuck, too. Now, shut up and open your mouth for brunch.” Yoochun holds up a strawberry.

Yunho smiles and accepts the bite of fruit and sucks on Yoochun’s fingertips, pretty sure that they will not be making it back to the bedroom any time soon.


End file.
